Le Dernier Chant d'espoir
by Alia Zanetsu
Summary: bon, vous savez ce que pense une arme? non? et bien voila... Je crois que c'est la première fic POV arme, non?


**Auteur :**Alia Zanetsu

**Genre **: Strangefic

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de FF ne m'appartiennent pas… même si cette fic est plutot originale, et que je l'ai mise dans le contexte FF7 pour pouvoir la publier…

**remerciements **: X files, pour m'avoir inspir ! Le dernier chant d'espoir 

Nous sommes les derniers. . .

Bientôt, on nous oubliera, nous sombrerons dans les méandres éthérées  de l'abstrait. . . 

Ces quelques notes qui raisonnent dans le froid du matin. . .  Même ce refrain, jadis connu de toute une peuplade, sombrera dans des abîmes sans fin. . .  Il ne restera plus rien, plus une bribe de souvenirs, plus un morceau d'espoir. . .

Nous sommes les derniers, ceci est sûrement l'ultime combat que nous menons. Un combat dont on attribuera la victoire à autrui, quand bien même nous ne partirions pas la tête basse. . .

Nous nous sommes éveillés, nous allons combattre, et quand bien même cela mènerait à notre perte. . .  Nous sommes les derniers.. nous n'avons plus rien à perdre. . . 

Et le son du clairon éternel, ce chant qui raisonne au fond de notre cœur. . . 

C'est un air triste à présent.. il n'avait jamais semblé aussi triste. Peut être est ce  la finitude de notre vie qui nous attriste. . .  Cette fin que nul ne peut empêcher. . .   Plus jamais le futur ne nous sourira, car nous n'avons plus de futur. . .   C'est notre dernier combat, un combat qui nous semble important. . .  De toute façon, nous ne pouvons faire autrement, c'est contre notre nature. . .  Nous n'avons plus qu'un seule but, nous sommes les derniers, nous n'avons pas envie d'abandonner ce pour quoi nous avons perdu nos proches, nos amis. . .  Nous ne pouvons pas laisser derrière nous toute notre vie, alors, même si ça mène à notre perte, nous continuerons. . . 

Elles sont toutes mortes, par le feu de ceux que nous devions protéger. . .  Quelle ironie. . .  Avant, d'autres personnes peuplaient cette planète, des personnes que nous avions protégées, des personnes qui nous comprenaient. . .  mais nous faisions notre devoir. . .  A présent. . .  Je doute. . .  je ne comprend pas quel à été notre but. . .  Mais jusqu'au bout, jusqu'au bout je tiendrais promesse, je protègerais cette planète. . .  Pourtant je ne sais comment me défendre face à eux. . .  Je me sens désemparée, je ne comprend pas. . .

Je suis la dernière, et mon heure à sonné. . .  Je savais bien lorsque nous sommes sortis, nous les guerriers de la planètes, que nous ne rentrerions pas. . .  Je n'imaginais pas avoir à combattre des insectes.. Car pour moi, ils ne sont rien de plus, des insectes qui s'acharnent alors que je ne leur ai rien fait. . . 

Ils osent même piller ma dépouille. . .  je vois leur chef, m'arrachant une petite pièce qui lui a semblé intéressante, et l'exhiber, la montrer à ses compagnons. . .  Ils sont fiers, ils ont terrassé la dernière. . .   je n'appartiendrais bientôt plus à ce monde. . . 

Toutes les couleurs semblent s'en aller.. je sombre dans un globe froid et sombre. . .

Je confie mon corps au corbeaux et mon essence à la mauvaise herbe. . .  Par mon sang j'abreuverais cette terre que je voulais protéger, et par ma chair je nourrirais des milliers d'êtres. . .  Du puissant prédateur à la petite plante, tous auront leur part. . . 

Et je l'entend sonner. . .  Le dernier chant d'espoir du clairon éternel. . .

Fin

**Notes**

Tout d'abord, je tiens à assurer que je n'ai prit ni substances illicites ni alcool avant d'écrire cette fic, si tant est qu'on puisse l'appeler comme ça. . . 

C'est. . .  la chose la plus courte que j'aie jamais écrit. . .  même pas une page ! l'idée m'est venue en regardant un X files (que je n'ai même pas vu en entiers d'ailleurs --) ou on parlait de mener le dernier combat, même si ça devait mener à la mort. . .  J'avoue que cela m'a inspiré.

Quand j'ai commencé à écrire, j'ai tout de suite vu le moment. Celui ou les armes sortent du cratère nord, celui ou Cloud achève la Dernière arme. . .  combat inutile, elles ne faisaient rien de mal. . .  Elles voulaient protéger la planète, elles n'avaient pas à se faire détruire par les humains. . . 

Mais l'idée de faire « parler » la dernière arme, c'est simplement que. . .  c'est mon arme préférée. Et c'est la dernière. Même si ce n'est pas la plus puissante, c'est le combat qui m'a le plus plu, l'idée de courir après mon arminouchette m'a tout de suite séduite !

Pour l'histoire du clairon : cela vient d'un poème de Victor Hugo, qui commence, si mes souvenirs sont bon par :

« sonnez, sonnez toujours clairons de la pensée

quand Joshua rêveur la tête au cieux levés. . . »

puis après, il fait je sais plus combien de fois le tour de la cité en jouant de son clairon, et la cité tombe. . .   comme quoi, il devait jouer faux !

mais je ne sait vraiment plus pourquoi j'ai eut la phrase de la fin qui me venait à l'esprit. . .   c'est vrai, déjà je donne aux armes une pensée, une âme. . .  je les élève au rang d'humain, mais je ne leur donne pas assez de liberté pour pouvoir choisir leur destin. . .  le premier peuple dont elle parle est les Cetra. J'ai imaginé qu'au début, elles étaient beaucoup plus nombreuses mais qu'au fils de temps immémoriaux , leur nombre s'est réduit. . . 

hum sinon que dire sur cette fic ? pas de musiques précise lors de l'écriture : tout se succède rapidement, passant des plus gaies aux plus sombres.

J'ai d'ailleurs repris un petit morceau d'une de mes chansons préférées du moment, le clip de Kenshin, qui décrit les pensées de celui ci lors de L'OAV (enfin, d'après ce que j'ai compris !) et lorsqu'il perd Tomoe, toutes les couleurs du monde s'en vont brusquement et il se retrouve « to a place it's cold and black » ça m'a fait rire de rajouter ce petit clin d'œil. . .

Pour la fin,  j'ai vraiment vu, en parallèle, le soldat moyenageux qui retire tout ce qu'il peut trouver d'intéressant du cadavre encore tiède de son adversaire et Cloud, Attrapant l'objet qu'on récupère et qui m'intéresse tellement que j'en ai oublié le nom et le sortant des entrailles de la bête. . .

L'air sadique sur son visage maculé du sang de la dernière arme. . .

Enfin, j'arrête là, les notes sont carrément plus longues que la fic elle même. . .

Ah tiens non, il peut vous sembler qu'il y a beaucoup de répétitions dans cette fic : c'est fait exprès. . .

Si vous voulez faire un commentaire là dessus…

Alia.


End file.
